


Fourth

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [481]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, smol!wet!gordon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: preludeinz requested: fourth





	Fourth

Fourth wasn’t even a medal.  Gordon stared at the big scoreboard that hovered over the end of the pool like the looming fist of an angry god with slack-mouthed shock.

Fourth.  And not even a close fourth.  A clear, undeniable ‘nice try, better luck next time’ fourth.

Gordon couldn’t remember the last time he’d not gone from the pool to the podium.

He ducked his head under the water, goggles in hand, to have an excuse for his wet, red-rimmed eyes before paddling to the edge.  The words of condolence and support from his team mates sounded like rebuke in his ears as he rubbed his towel roughly over his skin.

He dared not look up at the stands; they’d flown down especially for this meet, and he’d come fourth.

Dragging out his post-swim rituals would only get him so far.  Gordon slung his towel around his neck, the stench of chlorine thick in his nose as he slunk towards the gate.

His dad was lounging against the dark town car, waiting for him.  “Come on, squid,” he said, his hand rough and fond on the back of Gordon’s head as he caught him and steered him towards the car.  “The driver tells me he knows where the best milkshakes in town are.”

Gordon licked dry lips.  “But I didn’t win.”

His dad’s fingers caught slightly in his wet hair.  “Gordon, you’re fifteen and you’re racing for the first time against collegiate swimmers and an actual bronze medalist from the last Olympics, and you gave them one hell of a scare there.”  In the dark of the town car, his dad’s grin was wolfish.  “And once they’re scared, you have them.  That, kiddo, deserves a milkshake.”

Gordon exhaled properly.  “Really?” he asked, voice tiny.

His dad just laughed, dragging Gordon under his arm, damp hair and all, as he called for the driver to take them to their reward.


End file.
